Harry Potter et la fiole du dernier espoir!
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: Il ne reste plus que lui, lui et Sophia. Le monde est perdu. Il n'a pas réussi ce qu'on lui avait confier. Et maintenant, ils sont tous morts,... Mais il reste une chance. Elle se résume en une potion, une fiole, la fiole du dernier espoir! R&R please
1. Le dernier espoir

**Bonjour, pour cette fic, je ne tiendrai pas compte du tome 6 mais reprendrez peut-être un ou deux éléments du livre. Bonne lecture**

**Aucun perso ne m'appartient (ou presque ;)), ils appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling !**

**Harry Potter et la fiole du dernier espoir.**

**Chapitre 1 : le dernier espoir.**

Harry courrait, il était poursuivi par Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Malefoy, père et fils. Dans ses bras, il portait Sophia, sa filleule, la fille de 1 an 1/2 de Rémus et Tonks. Si on regardait bien, dans sa main droite, il tenait une fiole, elle contenait une potion de couleur bleu azur. Il arriva devant un mur d'une vingtaine de haut. Derrière lui, les 4 mangemorts arrivaient en courant, essoufflé :

-Venez, il est coincé, dit l'un d'eux.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait apparemment pas, c'est qu'il poursuivait Harry Potter ! Celui-ci dit en vitesse :

-Espoir, amitié, amour !

Aussitôt, une porte en fer apparu et il entra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et referma la porte. C'était tout juste, il le savait.

-Ry, ou papa, ou maman ? demanda la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ma puce, ils sont partis revoir marraine mione et Ron.

Sophia se mit à pleurer, voulant son papa et sa maman que « Ry » refusait d'aller chercher.

-Chuuut… ne pleure pas, maintenant tu vas aller dormir pendant que je fais nos valises, demain on part.

-Où ?

-Un endroit merveilleux, tu verras, tu vas aimer !

-Accord, bisou Ry siteplè.

-Qu't'es mignonne, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il sortit de la petite chambre de sa filleule et se rendit dans le salon. Il s'assit, épuisé sur le fauteuil. Ca faisait 5 mois que cette cachette était finie. Il l'avait construite avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres. Même le professeur Dumbledore qui se faisait vieux et était surchargé avait mis la main à la patte. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait jamais vu la cachette finie. Il était mort en défendant ses élèves. En effet, au vacances de Noël durant la 6ème année d'Harry, Poudlard avait été attaqué. Cette mort avait affecté tout le monde. Elle avait aussi entraînée toutes les autres. En effet, Après cette douloureuse mort, ils avaient tous commencé à tomber, les uns après les autres. Il regarda la fiole qui se trouvait sur la petite table au milieu du salon et se leva, bien décidé à en finir avec tout ça. Il sortit deux valises et les posa, ouverte, sur le canapé. Il mit ses vêtements et ceux de Sophia dans une et dans l'autre, il mit tout ce à quoi il tenait le plus : l'album que lui avait offert lors de sa 1ere année, complété par des photos de ses 6 premières années à Poudlard (il devrait commencé sa 7ème le lendemain si tous ses amis, proche, ect n'était pas mort). En plus, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait amélioré en ajoutant la salle sur demande et ce en quoi elle se transformait, et d'autres passages secrets ou salles qu'il avait découvert ainsi que la chambre des secrets. Il mit aussi un autre album qui ne finirait jamais et un petit cahier où il avait inscrit chaque bataille contre Voldemort, les leçons et informations qu'il en avait tiré, les conséquences (morts,…), le lieu et la date de la bataille. Il mit, au cas où, aussi son éclair de feu. Pour Sophia, il mit ses jouets et l'album photo commencé par ses parents. Après, il alla se coucher pour passé une dernière nuit dans le repère du phénix (nom donné à la cachette).

Le lendemain, il se levât vers 9h et alla réveiller sa filleule. Il l'habilla et prit tous les papiers administratif les concernant ainsi qu'une bourse sans fond contenant son argent et celui de Sophia. Après ça, il rétrécit ces valises qu'il mit dans sa poche et pris également la fiole qui se trouvait sur la table. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et sortit prudemment par la deuxième porte du repère pour pouvoir transplaner. Il atterrit dans la caverne où Sirius s'était caché durant sa 4 ème année. Il entra ensuite dans le tunnel qu'il avait creusé et qui arrivait derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Arrivé au bout du tunnel, il versa le contenu de la fiole dans deux verres et dit à Sophia :

-Sophia, ma chérie, je vais compté jusqu'à trois et puis on va boire le gobelet ok ?

-Pouquoi ?

-Pour aller dans l'endroit merveilleux dont je t'ai parler hier, allé 1, 2,3.

Et il avalèrent chacun leur gobelet. Harry tint Sophia bien serrée contre lui alors que tout tournait autour d'eux. Soudain, ça s'arrêta Harry sut qu'ils avaient réussi, comment ? Il ne le savait pas, il savait qu'il avait réussi c'est tout. Il se précipita vers le château et entra en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial. Arrivé devant la statue, il commença à énumérer tout les nom de friandises qu'il connaissait.

-…, chocogrenouille, frutella, bonbons aux citrons, a ce dernier mot, la gargouille se mit à tourner et Harry monta les escaliers, Sophia dans les bras. Il frappa puis entra en entendant :

-Entrez,…

-Bonjour, professeur…

-Bonjour, on se connaît ? Vous ressemblez étrangement à Mr Potter…

-Normal, c'est…c'est mon père.

-Vous pourriez m'éclairé, je ne comprend pas ?

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand Albus Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas quelque chose, je me serais écroulé de rire ! Bon, soit, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et voici Sophia Lupin. On vient du futur, plus précisément de 1997. Là bas, le monde moldu est mort et le sorcier est sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Tout ceux qui s'y y sont opposé sont mort, sauf nous deux, y comprit vous !

-Cette histoire est bien étrange, prouvez moi ce que vous dites !

-Votre confiture préférée est celle aux framboises et c'est vous qui avez créé l'ordre du phénix dont vous êtes le gardien du secret !

-Oui, je pense que ça ira, que me vouliez vous ?

-J'aimerais faire ma septième année ici, à cet époque, et j'ai besoin de vous, car vous êtes non seulement une personne influente et de confiance mais en plus, vous pourriez m'aidé pour changer mon apparence car je réussi à le faire mais ça ne dure qu'une journée… Je voudrais garder Sophia avec moi, mais cachée de tous, vous comprenez c'est la seule personne qu'il me reste ! A propos de Rémus, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est lui-même qui m'a apprit les sorts pour cacher mon odeur et mon aura, ils sont également jetés sur sa fille. J'ai tous nos papiers administratifs avec moi, avec un sort, j'imagine qu'on y verra qu'du feu !

-Vous avez pensé à tout, quel nom voudriez vous portez ?

-Mmm, Crakenzie. Pour les prénoms, Sophia pourra garder le sien, mais moi j'aimerais prendre le même prénom que Voldemort, histoire de l'énerver… Sophia serait ma sœur d'adoption !

-Bien, maintenant occupons nous de votre apparence, je ferait en sorte que votre désormais sœur ne vois pas le changement. _Apparat vertere _

Maintenant, Harry avait les cheveux châtain foncé attachés en catogan et les yeux brun/noir. Il était également un peu plus grand mais avait gardé les muscles importants qu'il avait gagnés durant 1 an. Cependant sa cicatrice étant liée à un sort de magie noir, mélangé a de la magie ancienne, puissant n'avait pu disparaître.

-Bon, maintenant, il est temps de descendre, les élèves vont arriver.

-D'accord, je dépose Sophia dans la salle sur demande et je vous rejoins dans la salle derrière la table des professeur.

-Bonjour à tous. Pour cette nouvelle année, nous allons avoir un nouvel étudiant qui rentrera en 7ème année. Il s'appelle Tom Crakenzie, veuillez lui réserver un bon accueil.

Harry s'avança et vit que tous le regardaient, vu que c'était rare qu'un élève arrive à ce moment, pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et que le professeur Mc gonagall déposait le choixpeau sur sa tete.

-_Oh… mais que vois-je, un voyageur du futur que j'ai apparemment déjà réparti._

_-Envoyé moi à Serdaigle svp…_

_-Non, tu irais mieux à Griffondor ou serpentard, pourquoi voudrais-tu aller à Serdaigle ?_

_-C'est simple, je ne veux pas allé à Griffondor car les maraudeur et ma mère sont assez intelligents pour finir par tout découvrir, je ne veux pas non plus allé à Serpentard car je ne saurais pas me contrôlé en étant dans la même maison que Bellatrix ni des autres futur mangemorts qui ont tué mes amis, et je ne peut allé à Poufsouffle car je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis mes sauvé les miens que j'aurai dans le futur ! En plus, les Serdaigle sont assez réservé sa me correspondrait bien pour cette époque !_

_-Non je ne veux pas t'y envoyé t'ira pas !_

_-Svp_

Ils passèrent ¼ d'heure à se disputé comme ça et les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Soudain, le choixpeau cria :

-GRIFFONDOR !!

-Et merde…murmura Harry.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table des lions, seul, dans son coin. Le directeur fit son discours, et les plats apparurent. Il vit une jeune fille rousse s'avancé vers lui :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, enchanté et bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Bonjour,…

-…

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as à rester là ? Dégage !

-Eh, l'nouveau, tu lui parles autrement ! Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et indisciplinés.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon tu entendras parler des maraudeurs, et tu peux demandé à Servillus c'est pas toujours la joie !

-Je vois,… T'as fini ? Parce que j'aimerais bien mangé ! Répondit-il en mettant sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-Laisse James, il en vaut pas la peine !

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, les autres élèves ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres du nouveau. Pourtant, à la fin du repas, quand tous retournaient à leur salle commune, Harry se fit apostropher par Lucius Malefoy et sa bande :

-Eh, Crakenzie, génial comme t'as repoussé la sang de bourbe et St Potti !

-Surveille ton vocabulaire et retourne lécher les bottes de ton maître Malefoy !

Sur ces mots, il partit à la salle sur demande voir Sophia.

-Ry ! dit la petite fille en le voyant.

-Coucou ma belle, tu t'amuses bien dans ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Oui, j'ai une nouvelle amie, elle s'appelle Vita (rien avoir avec la chanteuse j'avais trouvé ce nom avant de la connaître) et elle est comme Dobby !

-C'est bien ça, écoute, maintenant tu vas me voir de moins en moins. Tu ne dois absolument pas sortir de ta chambre, compris ?

-Oui.

Il embrassa sa filleule puis retourna dans la salle commune où les maraudeurs au complet l'attendait. Cependant, Harry passa à coté sans leur accorder un seul regard. Les 4 amis ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille coururent après pour finir dans leur dortoir.

-Crakenzie, attend un peu, j'ai rien dit tout à l'heure devant Lily mais maintenant, on va pouvoir régler nos petits différents !

-Sûrement, même à 4 contre 1 je vous bats, bien que l'on puisse dire 3 contre 1 vu qu'il me semble que le petit grassouillet ne sache même pas lancé correctement un expeliarmus .

-Arrête un peu tes insultes !

-Bon, moi je vais dormir, bonne nuit !

-Eh pas si vite, t'étais où après le repas t'aurais du revenir directement ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Si vous continuez comme ça, j'irai demander un autre dortoir pour être plus au calme !

-Oh le pauvre petit, il a besoin de sa maman chérie ?

Là, s'en fut trop pour Harry : les combats contre les mangemorts de cette dernière semaine, la fatigue et l'allusion à sa mère, ce dont il n'aimait en aucun cas parler, eurent raison de lui. Il envoya sont poing en pleine figure de son père qui, sous le puissant choc, tomba au sol, évanouie et saignant du nez.

-Désolé, c'est la fatigue, _Episkey Enervatum !_

Les maraudeurs étaient médusés, ce type changeait radicalement d'humeur d'un moment à l'autre. Une réunion des maraudeurs s'imposait !

-Purée, ce type est hyper rapide, on l'as pas vu venir son poing et le sort qu'il a utilisé, l'Episkey, c'est un sort qu'on apprend en formation d'auror, il est hyper dur à réalisé !

-Oui, il faudra le surveillé et savoir ce qu'il faisait ce soir et avant qu'il vienne à Poudlard, Il a pas l'air net ! En plus, vous avez vu comment il regardait Peter, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui sauté dessus !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais il me semble pas qu'il soit mangemort, tantôt, je l'ai entendu rabaisser et insulté Malefoy en lui disant ouvertement qu'il était mangemort.

**Voilà pour un premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait ! Si vous avez des suggestions, impressions ou autre à faire, les rewiew vous attendent ! **

**M. Tonks**


	2. Tom VS Tom

**Bonjour à tous, je sais je suis pas rapide pour poster mes chapitre, mais même si g les idées, il faut encore les mettre en texte !**

**Tchingtchong : merci pour ta rewiew sa me fait super plaisir, ton vœux sera exaucé plus tôt que tu ne le pense, lol.**

**LaFolleDeService : merci pour ta rewiew, il faut savoir que si Harry est aussi antipathique, c'est avec tout le monde car il a peur de se faire des amis de peur qu'il finissent comme les autre même si c'est pas la même époque, il faut qu'il se remette de ces nombreuse pertes.**

**Jully Reed : je sais je suis rapide se sera pareil pour ce chapitre que j'avais déjà fait mais j'essayerait d'allé moins vite après. Après tout je suis une grande impatiente, j'aime quand ça va vite, mais quand c'est fini ça m'embête,…lol**

**666Naku : je sais, Ry ça fait un peu ridicule, mais même si Sophia est très mature pour son age, elle ne sait pas tout dire correctement et a du mal a se défaire de ses habitude prise depuis très petite déjà…**

**klaude : merci beaucoup…**

**Lefandeharry : ben merci tu sais ma réponse d'après msn,…Jtd juju**

**Tom VS Tom**

Ca faisait un mois que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, il s'était vite forgé une réputation de gars antipathique désagréable, asociale, mais également de type très doué en magie et assez mystérieux. Dans leur petite enquête sur le nouveau, les maraudeurs n'avaient découvert que le lieu approximatif et l'heure où il s'échappait. Il se rendait à dix huit heure pile au septième étage de l'école.

Ce matin là, Lily se leva relativement tôt pour un samedi matin. Elle alla se doucher, s'habilla pour la sortie à Pré au lard prévue ce jour là puis descendit dans la salle commune où elle vit Tom assis, de dos, en train de regarder ce qui ressemblait à un album photo. Elle s'approcha, s'assit en face de lui et vit qu'il pleurait. Mais plus il avançait dans son album, plus les larmes affluaient. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu donc elle dit :

-Tom ?

Soudain, il se leva les yeux, et la voyant approché referma vivement l'album.

-Quoi ?

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Tu pleures, pourquoi ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu dois être contente ? Maintenant tu vas pouvoir dire à toute tes copines que tu m'as vu pleuré, moi le gars le plus insensible de Poudlard !

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait crié, s'était levé et avait lâché l'album tombé à terre ! Lily le ramassa et lui tendit en essayant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Seulement, il le prit tellement vite qu'elle n'eut le temps que de voir une jeune fille rousse, une autre brune et un rouquin avec un bébé dans les bras.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon meilleure ami, ma meilleure amie et l'enfant du dernier ami de mon père, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il agressivement

-Oh, du calme, je ne faisais que demander ! Et l'autre fille ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien, mais je suis sûre que certaine personne serait abasourdies de savoir que tu pleures...

-C'est pas bien le chantage, alors je vais te dire le pourquoi du comment ! Alors premièrement la fille rousse, c'était la femme qu j'aimais, et comme mes autres amis elle a péri de monsieur j'emmerde mon monde alias Voldemort !

Il partit vite dans son dortoir, plantant sa mère là. Lily se sentit honteuse d'avoir posé ces questions maintenant qu'elle savait. Elle lui avait rappelés de mauvais souvenir… Elle vit James descendre avec ses amis et courut se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Oh là ma puce, t'es bien caline ce matin !

-Mm

-Y'a un problème ?

-Non, ça va !

-T'es sûre, t'as pas l'air bien !

-Oh James, je suis monstrueuse !

-Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Si, j'ai fait du chantage à Tom et je l'ai fait souffrir !

-C'est pas grave, t'as fait ou dit quoi ?

-Peux pas l'dire !

Au trois balais, les maraudeurs discutaient tranquillement des futures blagues qu'ils allaient faire. Seulement, ils n'osaient pas s'attaquer au nouveau, de peur de la réaction, car celui-ci avait une puissance assez grande et il ne valait mieux pas s'y frotter surtout si d'après Rémus, ils n'avaient encore rien vu de ce qu'il était capable de faire !

BOUM !

Ils sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait et virent une maison de Pré au lard littéralement explosée ainsi que des mangemorts et des détraqueurs ! Ils étaient cernés, les fidèles d'un coté de la rue et les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban de l'autre ! Ils commencèrent à se battre contre des mangemorts mais l'arrivée des détraqueurs les affaiblissait ! Soudain, ils virent arrivé une ribambelle d'animaux d'un blanc éclatant qu'ils identifièrent comme des patronus. Tous, y comprit les mangemorts regardèrent leurs sauveurs et furent étonné de ne voir qu'une personnes. En effet, Harry était à la cabane hurlante à se remémorer des souvenirs quand il avait entendu l'explosion. Il s'était dépêché de venir et avait lancé un sort qu'il avait inventé, le spero multi patronum ! Le combat reprit, et en à peine dix minutes, Harry avait mis hors combat une dizaine de mangemort ! Soudain, il vit une fine silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait d'arrivé levé sa baguette vers Rémus qui avait le dos tourné.

-Endoloris, dit-elle

Harry s'interposa et se prit le sort en pleine poitrine mais personne ne le vit ne fusse que grimacer de douleur ! C'était impressionnant !-Ah, enfin un adversaire à ma hauteur, qui es-tu ?

-Quelqu'un !

-T'es un p'tit marrant toi !

-Mais oui, mais oui Tom si tu l'dis !

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler ?

-Par ton prénom !

-J'avais entendu ça !

-Mais oui j'en suis sur, tu sais je crois que je vais te dire mon prénom, rien que pur te faire chier ! Voyons, c'est le même prénom que ton père, qui était, rappelons le, un moldu, et le même que le tien !

-Ne mentionne pas cette être infâme en ma présence !

-Pourtant, on m'a dit que tu lui ressemblais !

Depuis le début de la conversation, Harry était resté calme tandis que Voldemort commençait sérieusement à s'énerver !

-Oh et puis merde, tu m'emmerde Voldy, crucio !

A la surprise générale, le seigneur des ténèbres s'effondra sous la douleur, quand Harry arrêta le sort, Voldemort s'empressa de transplaner bientôt suivit de ses mangemorts, sauf un à qui Harry réussi à envoyer un sort anti transplanage et rattrapa de justesse le dit fidèle qui essayait de fuir façon moldue (en courant quoi lol).

-Bonjour toi, alors t'est qui, ça m'étonnerais pas que tu sois un black, ou un Malefoy peut-être ?

-Enfoiré !

-Et là, poli avec les gens plus important !-C'est ça mais sache que je te serais toujours supérieur ! Je suis un sang pur après tout !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! En parlant de sang pur, sais-tu que ton maître est un sang mêlé ? Mais oui que tu le sais, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, bon enlevons cette cagoule. Je le savais, un Malefoy ! Je commence à devenir mione deux moi faudrait que j'arrête ça immédiatement, personne ne pourra la remplacé, mais trêve de bavardage, il y a un auror là-bas qui se ferait une joie de te voir !

Il alla porter le mangemort à l'auror qui se révéla être Maugrey et puis commença à retourner au château en sifflotant sous le regard abasourdis et inquiet (ben quoi il a l'air un peu fou quand y se comporte comme ça, il vient de se battre contre Voldy et n'a aucune séquelle et il siffle joyeusement !lol) des personnes présente au village.

-Mr Crakenzie ! Appela le professeur Mc gonagall.

-Ouiii

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

-En pleine forme professeur, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes sur ? Redemanda le professeur de métamorphose, inquiète.

-Ben puisque je vous le dis !

-Enfin quoi, vous venez de faire un sort qui m'a l'air assez puissant et combattu Vous-savez-qui et vous vous sentez bien ?

-Tu tut professeur, je vous croyait Griffondor ?

-Mais je le suis

-Alors dites VOLDEMORT !

(Frisson général dans l'assemblée)

-Bon allez à l'infirmerie, et tout de suite !

-Mais non, pas besoin regarder (il se lance un sort de diagnostic) y'a pas de problème !

-Je… C'est impossible,…

-Ben si c'est possible, vous avez pas l'heure par hasard ?

-Si, il est six heures et demi, pourquoi ?

-Oh merde, elle va s'inquiéter !

Et il partit en courant au château sous les yeux encore ébahis de la foule.

Les maraudeurs le suivirent en silence et le doublèrent en prenant des passages secrets. Arrivés au septième étage, ils le virent arrivé et se précipité d'ouvrir une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu puis entendirent un « Ry » joyeux puis virent une petite fille lui sauté dans les bras. -Bon, vous avez enfin vu ce que vous essayer de voir depuis la rentrée ?

-Comment tu savais ?

-Je suis loin d'être un imbécile, même Sophia vous avait vus !

-…

-Ry, qui eux ?

-T'occupes de ça !

-Mais lui ressenb' à papa et lui à toi et lui l'es pas beau et lui ont di'ait le 'a'ain de toi ?

-Sophia tais-toi ! dit-il d'une voix sévère !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, maintenant retourne dans ta chambre, je reviens demain, et n'ouvre à personne, tu connais le code !

-Pfff, t'es pas ma'ant !

Après que sa filleule soit rentrée dans sa chambre et que la porte fut fermée, il se retourna vers les maraudeurs :

-Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu, c'est d'accord ?-Oui, bien sur, mais à une condition.

-D'accord, allons terminer cette discutions dans le dortoir, les murs ont des oreilles !

Arrivé au dortoir, ils commencèrent à poser des questions :

-Alors, explique nous tout, sans retirer ce qu'à dit la petite !

-La petite s'appelle Sophia et c'est ma sœur d'adoption ainsi que ma filleule tandis que ce qu'elle a dit c'est des bêtises, elle ne dit que ça, elle est un peu comme sa mère !

-C'est ça et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? Et la bataille, comment t'as fait ?

-L'habitude, et si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est votre problème, Peter, j'espère que je peux te faire confiance et que tu vas refuser la proposition qu'on t'as faite !

-…

-Comment t'oses dire son nom ?

-Oh, un jour, mione m'a dit « Avoir peur d'un nom ne fais qu'accentuez la peur de la chose elle-même ! »

-Mais enfin, qui est cette mione dont tu parles, t'arrête pas, au village, maintenant,…

-Ma meilleure amie, et une excellente sorcière ! Ah, Ron avait de la chance ! Bon cessons d'être nostalgique, je suis crevé, bonne nuit !

-Mais tu ne vas pas manger ?

-Non, pas faim et puis je dois écrire mon compte rendu !

-Ton quoi ?

-Oh rien, c'est un jeu que je faisait avec mes amis !

Les maraudeurs partir et il pu enfin écrire son compte rendu !

Lieu : Pré au lard .

Attaquant : Mangemorts + Voldy

Défendant : Elèves + professeurs

Dégâts : Maison détruite .

Morts : aucun (ouf) .

**Voilà, j'ai enfin retapé la suite, mais je repréviens je suis un peu (d'accord beaucoup) lente !**

**Myria Tonks**


	3. Une survivante

Me revoilà enfin, j'ai difficile à continuer cette fic en allant à un rythme lent mais j'essaye… Le disclaimer est toujours le même (tout à JKR sauf l'histoire…)

**Chapitre 3**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry alla manger aux cuisines puis revenu tout doucement dans la grande salle et se fit tout petit en classe et réussi à se faire oublier, mais un problème persistait : les maraudeurs ! Harry continuait d'aller voir Sophia et passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle et parfois finissait même par dormir dans la salle sur demande pour rester avec elle. C'était la dernière personne qui lui restait et il tenait à passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle… De plus, la petite fille avait besoin de présence pour grandir un rien comme les autres mais Harry savait que comme lui elle n'aurait jamais une enfance normale… Le lendemain, se serait Halloween et l'école avait organisé un bal obligatoire pour les plus de la quatrième année(c français cette phrase ?) donc Harry irait mais seul bien sur et resterait assit toute la soirée à s'emmerder… Quand il arriva dans la salle, elle était presque vide et il alla s'asseoir à une table à l'écart. En plus d'être obligé d'aller à un bal où il ne voulait pas aller il avait fallu qu'elle soit décorée comme le bal de sa sixième année inachevée vu que l'école avait fermé à la mort du directeur… Il était vraiment déprimer quoi… Et le comble fut quand les maraudeurs arrivèrent et qu'ils s'assirent avec lui en l'obligeant à rester avec… La soirée passa lentement aux yeux d'Harry qui déprimait de plus en plus. Voyant ça les maraudeurs essayaient de le faire rire mais en vain…Au bout d'une demi-heure ils avaient d'ailleurs arrêté, abandonnant la partie et en ignorant superbement Harry. Là, c'était presque la fin et tous les maraudeur excepté Rémus venu seul allèrent dansé les dernier slow… Harry regardait ses parents danser et murmura pour lui-même :

-Il ne me reste plus que deux ans…

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie quand Rémus l'appela :

-Tu vas où ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Tu rentres ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Attends moi…

Harry râla intérieurement puis sortit en compagnie du loup garou… Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Rémus le brise :

- Quel était ta première école ?

-Poudlard…

-Quoi ?

-Poudlard t'es sourd ou quoi ?

-T'avais un prof à domicile ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi il ne te reste plus que deux ans ?

-Pour avoir une vie tranquille…

- ???

-Faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de retrouver quelqu'un que je connais.

-Qui ?

-Tu connais pas…Courage, dit il à la grosse dame

Ils montèrent les escaliers mais arrivé à la moitié, Rémus vit Harry s'évanouir et tomber lentement les escaliers. Il (Harry) arrêta sa chute en bas des escaliers et Rémus se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Madame Pomfresh ??

-Oui, oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? dit elle en se dépêchant de le mettre sur un lit et en lui lançant un sort de diagnostique

-Je ne sais pas il est tombé comme ça d'un coup !

-Oh mon dieu, dit elle en voyant le résultat du sort, Mr Lupin allez vite chercher le directeur !

Rémus qui n'y comprenait rien mais qui se doutait que s'était grave courut chercher Dumbledore. Comme il arrivait en courant dans la salle, tous se retournèrent pour le voir courir près du directeur

-Oui Mr Lupin ?

-Crakenzie….tombé…infirmière…demandé…vite…venir...vous…chercher…

-Reprenez votre souffle Rémus

Le dit Rémus étonné d'entendre le directeur l'appelez par son prénom répéta

-Tom Crakenzie est tombé dans les escalier Mme Pomfresh vous demande d'urgence…

En entendant ça Dumbledore se leva et marcha rapidement vers l'infirmerie suivit par Rémus.

-Pompom ?

-Albus, je ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce garçon est tombé d'un coup dans un coma profond, j'appelle St Mangouste ?

-Non, je suis sur qu'il va bientôt se réveillez, Mr Lupin, puis-je vous demandez de garder silence de tout cela même auprès de vos amis ?

-Oui Mr le directeur…

-Et ne vous sentez pas coupable, vous n'auriez pas su l'empêcher de tomber dans le coma… Vous l'avez même sauvez en l'amenant ici…

- Mais si je l'avais rattrapé dans les escaliers, il ne serait pas…

-Non, il n'a pas eu de coup dans les escaliers, il était déjà dans le coma quand il est tombé ça n'aurait rien changer, je vous l'assure…

-Bien, au revoir Mr.

Rémus partit puis Dumbledore regarda le voyageur temporel avant de soupirer et de murmurer :

-Que nous fais-tu encore Harry…

Harry lui pendant ce temps était en train de regarder, impuissant, un spectacle horrible mais qui physiquement faisait une grimace entre la douleur, l'horreur et la joie…

Dumbledore décida de le veiller toute la nuit. Il analysa les expressions de son visage pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose à cet élève des plus spécial… Le visage de Harry passa d'une grande concentration à l'expression de quelqu'un au aguets en train de parler rapidement tout en étant toujours concentré (bizzard…) puis soudain le soulagement et la joie et enfin l'expression d'un endormi… Dumbledore n'y avait rien comprit et espérait bien avoir des explications au réveil de son élève, se doutant que ça avait un rapport avec son étrange cicatrice… Soudain :

-Professeur, que faites vous là ?

-Tom tu es enfin réveillé, je vais chercher l'infirmière…

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'infirmière qui se pressa vers son armoire à potions et s'affaira autour de Harry.

-Mme, je vais bien ne vous inquiéter pas, il n'y a pas de problème…

-Vous rigolez, vous étiez dans le coma, je dois vous soigner, il y a toujours des séquelles !

-Non non, je vous assure, regardez (il se lança un sort de diagnostique) il n'y a aucun problème, je dois seulement me reposez et demain je pourrez sortir !

-Non, je dois encore vous gardez quelques jours pour être sûre !

-Professeur…demanda-t-il sur un ton suppliant

-C'est bon Pompom, je pense qu'il pourra sortir demain matin mais qu'il va vous promettre de revenir au soir pour vérifier que tous va bien n'est-ce pas Tom ?

-Oui oui, je vous le promet… merci professeur…

-A propos, j'aimerais te parler 5 minutes en privé avant que tu ailles mangé, pompom, peut-on utilisé votre bureau ?

-Bien sur…

-Bien, viens Tom. Alors voilà, je voulais te prévenir que je devrais me lancer un sort d'amnésie car ça parait étrange que je laisse un élève dans un coma à Poudlard alors qu'il devrait aller a Ste Mangouste normalement et qu'en plus je le veille toute la nuit… Je me souviendrais juste que tu viens du futur, mais rien d'autre OK ?

-OK…

-Aller va manger je me lance le sort puis je reviens dans la grande salle…

-Ok au revoir professeur…

Harry alla manger et se mit comme d'habitude en début de table, où il n'y avait personne, pour manger. Dés que Rémus le vit il s'approcha de lui pour lui parler :

-Alors, ça va ? Pomfresh a bien voulu te laisser sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que…

-OH calme toi… de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Rémus repartit près de ses amis et Harry continua son repas.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir d'un coup de sort et une silhouette s'avança en cherchant quelqu'un. Les professeur se levèrent aussi vite que la silhouette était apparue et pointèrent leur baguette vers elle. Dumbledore demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Mais Harry qui avait reconnu la silhouette s'était levé et dit :

-Dora ?

Aussitôt, la dite Dora couru se jeter dans ses bras et Harry la serra bien contre lui.

-Tu es vivante, t'as réussi, je suis trop content, dit-il en pleurant, ça me fais plaisir….

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, dit-elle en pleurant tout autant, et Sophia ?

-Elle est là aussi….

-Merci, merci, merci, tu l'as sauvée, je t'en suis reconnaissant, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a manqué…

-Je sais je sais….

Les élèves regardaient le spectacle avec ahurissement, connaissant au moins de rumeur le caractère de Harry.

-Monsieur Crakenzie, puis-je avoir une explication, demanda le directeur

-Oui, en fait, elle vient du même endroit que moi, elle s'appelle Dora …

-Colmes (suis nul pour trouver des noms de famille alors je reprend ceux de mes autres fic…déso) professeur, j'ai le même âge que lui…

-Ok, je vais vous demander de venir dans mon bureau après le repas, vous avez l'air affamée…

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, les jambes de Tonks (qui n'as pas deviné que c'était elle ?) tremblèrent et lâchèrent et Harry du la retenir et la déposé sur le banc de la table des Griffondore.

-Professeur, j'aimerais qu'elle aille en cours dés aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas la faire passer sous le chapeau directement maintenant puis après, je pourrait lui expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous déranger, et ses papiers administratif, les voilà…

-Bon, va pour cette fois, et veillez vous en occupé car elle à l'air assez mal en point psychologiquement, je compte sur vous ! _Accio choixpeau_

Harry porta Tonks qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes sur le tabouret de répartition et elle mit le choixpeau

_Ohh une deuxième voyageuse temporel… et qui a déjà fini ses études en plus…mmm effet secondaires de la potion de voyage du au fait que vous êtes métamorphomage… Je vous avais mise à Poufsouffle la dernière fois…_

_-mettez moi avec Harry s'il vous plait…_

_-Oui, de toute manière, j'hésitait apparemment à t'y mettre dans le futur, et tu en a besoin alors c'est d'accord :_

_-_GRIFFONDORE

Harry fit un grand sourire et l'aida à revenir à la table des lions où tous les observaient étrangement.

-Tu ne veux pas retiré ta cape et montré ton visage par la même occasion, lui chuchota Harry

-Non, regarde en dessous, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de mon visage…

-Oh mon dieu, mange vite et puis suis-moi…

-Non, ça ira…

-Si tu va me suivre, il faudra bien arrangé ça, tu ne va pas le caché éternellement non ?

-Bon d'accord

-Après on ira vite voir Sophia avant d'aller en cours de DCFM.

Quelques minutes plus tard il quittait la grande salle et se rendait dans le dortoir de Harry.

-Vient dans la salle de bain, là nous ne seront pas dérangés !

Quand la porte fut fermée, Tonks retira sa capuche et Harry pu mieux voir les dégât, elle avait son apparence réelle, c'est-à-dire cheveux noirs qui ondulaient et encadrait son visage en forme de cœur et de petit yeux noisettes, mais son visage étaient entrecoupé de griffure et cicatrices un peu partout comme si on avait fait un damier sur son visage…

-Mon Dieu, tu as de la chance que j'ai gardé les recette des potions que Sev à inventé avant de… enfin tu vois…. J'ai même quelques fioles, ah, tu as de la chance, il reste assez de potions supprime cicatrices pour soigner tout ça… Tiens, boit tout.

-Beurk

-Je sais, j'y ai eu droit aussi, mais c'est pour ton bien, une potion pour supprimer la douleur des doloris et enfin une pour reprendre des forces, et t'a besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, merci beaucoup, je change juste mon visage avant, je ressemble trop aux Black ainsi…

Elle rendit ses yeux bleu foncé et ces cheveux devinrent noir corbeau avec des mèches bleu foncé.

-J'ai des habits pour toi si tu veux, je vais les chercher dans ma valise.

-Merci Harry

-C'est Tom ici…

-Ok.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain de leur dortoir, il tomba nez à nez avec les maraudeurs.

-Non, vous ne rentré pas, je vais lui cherchez de quoi se changer, si je sais que vous l'avez approchée, je vous jure que vous vous en souviendrait, elle a assez de problème comme ça !

-Mais…

-Non, dégagez, leur dit-il froidement avant de se pencher sur sa valise et de sortir des affaires pour son amie. Il entrouvrit la porte et lui donna avant de l'attendre dans le dortoir pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

-Me voilà.

-Bon, on a un quart d'heure avant le début des cours, grouille toi.

-Oui, tu reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas toute seule…

-Ok, tu me raconteras tout un jour, je n'ai vu qu'une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé, il faudra que tu m'expliques…

Il allèrent vite dans la chambre de Sophia et y entrèrent.

-Sophia, ma puce lève toi s'il te plait, maman est revenue…

-Aman ?

-Oui ma puce, c'est moi, je suis rentrée…

-Et apa ?

-Non ma chérie, lui il ne rentrera pas.

-Ry dire toi avec apa…

-Non, il s'est trompé, maintenant, je dois partir je reviendrais tantôt, rendors toi…

Ils sortirent et se rendirent en cours…

-Merci Tom, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait…

-Ce n'est rien voyons, tu en aurais fait de même…

Le professeur Sullivan les fit rentrer et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir, Dora près de Harry.

-Bien, miss Colmes, j'aimerais voir votre niveau dans mon cours…

-Que dois-je faire professeur ?

-Un duel serait bien… Avec Mr Crakenzie vu que vous vous connaissez…

-Oui professeur.

Harry se leva et se plaça face à elle. Ils se saluèrent, se retournèrent, firent dix pas puis se mirent en position.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois, un…deux…trois !

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser, mais Harry utilisait des sorts basic de peur de lui faire mal. Le duel commençait à s'éterniser quand Harry lança deux expelliarmus successif et Tonks n'eut pas le temps de conjurer deux boucliers pour retenir les sorts et se pris le deuxième. Sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Harry et elle s'écrasa contre le murs, Harry, horrifié, courut voir si elle allait bien, car son sort, bien que retenu avait été trop fort pour la métamorphomage déjà en mauvais état à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'est bon, je vais bien…

Puis elle se mit à cracher du sang…

-Merde, je suis désolé.

-Mr Crakenzie, pouvez-vous l'emmenez à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Il tendit une fiole de potion à son amie qui la prit et la bu…

-Merci…

-Vous êtes sur que ça va miss ?

-Oui professeur, la potion de Tom était parfaitement réussie, pour une fois, et ça va mieux…

-Eh, je réussi mes potions maintenant, faudrait te tenir au courant des fois !

-Oui, oui…

-Bien dans ce cas aller vous asseoir, j'accorde dix point chacun pour ce magnifique duel et cinq en plus à Mr Crakenzie pour avoir soigner son adversaire sans problème ! Commençons le cours à présent. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de voir les patronus mais avec les événements récents, on n'en aura pas le temps alors nous allons révisé les épouvantards vu que j'en ai un a disposition, Miss Black vous pouvez commencer.

Narcissa passa puis ensuite ce fut Sirius qui ridiculisa ses parents.

-Mr Crakenzie à vous !

Harry s'avança et un détraqueur apparu. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de levez sa baguette qu'il s'évanouissait déjà, étant plus sensible qu'avant à ces créatures vu ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre-temps.

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchaient… Une porte qui s'ouvrait…Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

_-Non pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_-Pousse toi idiote…_

_Un éclair vert, sa mère…morte… Cédric…mort… Sirius tombant…Dumbledore Ron Hermione Ginny Rémus …_

-Tom, Tom réveille toi je t'en supplie, réveille toi…. DEBOUT !

Tonks donna une gifle à Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut et se demandait ce qu'il se passait…. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, Tonks le prit dans ses bras…

-Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile, vla que je reviens et toi tu ….

-C'est bon je vais bien... dit-il en pleurant à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir

Il se leva mais comme pour se contre dire, ses jambes lâchèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Vite miss amenez le à l'infirmerie…

-Non ne vous inquiété pas, un bout de chocolat et il ira mieux !

-Miss Colmes, 5 point en moins pour contredire un professeur, maintenant, emmenez le à l'infirmerie !

-Bien….

Tonks l'amena à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière s'écria :

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Déposez le sur le lit !

-On était en cours de DCFM et on devait affronter un épouvantard et le siens a prit la forme d'un détraqueur, et si prêt, il ne peut leur résister, il est beaucoup trop sensible à ça…

-IL est là

-Oh Tom, tu es réveillez !

-Prenez ce bout de chocolat et puis vous pourrez y aller, mais ne faites pas trop d'effort cette fois-ci !

-D'accord.

Harry et Tonks se rendirent à leur cours suivant et la journée se passa sans autre problème La semaine passa également sans problème et Tonks avait repris toutes ses forces bien que psychologiquement elle allait encore mal. On ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre et Harry était beaucoup plus joyeux et agréable qu'avant et on ne le prenait plus pour un sans cœur. Comme Il n'y avait plus de place dans les dortoirs des filles de 7ème année, Dumbledore avait donné un autre dortoir à la jeune fille et avait proposé à Harry d'aller dans le même dortoir vu qu'ils étaient un peu serré dans le siens et que les deux amis avait besoin l'un de l'autre bien que Dumbledore ne savait pas pourquoi, ne sachant plus rien du futur mais se doutant que ça ne devait pas être tout rose là-bas…. Sophia aussi avait l'air plus heureuse depuis que sa mère était revenue et les maraudeurs avait arrêter de faire des recherche sur Harry pour plancher sur le cas « Dora Colmes ». Le premier match de quidditch arriva et Harry, bien que triste de ne pouvoir y joué était content de voir enfin son père jouer. Comme par hasard, c'était Malefoy le capitaine des Serpentard, mais ça n'étonna pas Harry et Dora bien que Lucius ne jouait pas forcément bien. Evidemment il était au poste d'attrapeur, à croire que les Malefoy voulait toujours surpasser les Potter. Griffondore gagna le match et une fête fut organisée en l'honneur des joueurs qui avait superbement joué. Harry et Tonks qui ne voulait pas rester retournèrent à leur dortoir.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'explique se qu'il t'ont fait ?

-Harry, s'il te plait laisse moi du temps !

-Bon, c'est OK, je suis crevé, bonne nuit, si sa va mal n'hésite pas a me réveiller.

**Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre, la je vais bientôt aller en vacance donc je ne posterais pas avant longtemps…déso**

**Biz**

**M. C. Tonks.**


	4. le survivant revit

**Voilà enfin la suite, je peux également vous dire que les « idées » pour les chapitres suivants sont prêtes et ne demande plus qu'à être transformées en texte. Biz à tous**

**M. C. Tonks**

**Chapitre 4**

_Griffondore gagna le match et une fête fut organisée en l'honneur des joueurs qui avait superbement joué. Harry et Tonks qui ne voulait pas rester retournèrent à leur dortoir._

_-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'explique se qu'il t'ont fait ?_

_-Harry, s'il te plait laisse moi du temps !_

_-Bon, c'est OK, je suis crevé, bonne nuit, si sa va mal n'hésite pas a me réveiller._

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en premier et décida d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de Sophia. Arrivé devant la gargouille il donna le mot de passe et frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Il entra et salua son professeur.

-En fait professeur, je suis venu vous parlez à propos de Sophia, d'après les papiers administratifs, il est mis que c'est ma sœur et qu'elle porte donc le nom de Crakenzie, mais maintenant que Dora est revenue, j'aimerais qu'elles portent le même nom…

-Vous avez de la chance car n'étant pas dévoilée au grand jour je n'ai pas encore déposer son dossier au ministère, mais puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-En fait, Sophia est sa fille…

-Mais elle n'est pas un peu jeune ?

Vu le regard que lui envoya son élève le professeur su qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, n'étant pas ses affaires…

Quand Tonks se réveilla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son ami, elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver là, d'habitude, il l'attendait toujours pour aller déjeuner. Cependant, elle trouva un mot sur sa table de chevet disant qu'il était aller parler des papiers administratifs de Sophia avec leur directeur et qu'il se retrouvait dans la grande salle.

Elle hésita à aller également là-bas car même si elle n'avait rien dit à son ami elle avait encore peur de se retrouver seul quelques part et spécialement Poudlard où le mage noir avait élu domicile depuis un certains temps à leur époque et lieu où elle avait été séquestrée et torturée avant qu'Harry ne la sauve… en fait, il avait réussi à posséder son ennemi sans qu'il ne le sache et lui avait donné les informations qu'elle devait savoir pour le rejoindre… Seulement, il savait qu'il s'était passé autre chose durant cette période mais elle refusait de lui dire et Harry s'inquiétait pour elle car aussi bien dans son sommeil que quand elle se croyait seul avec Sophia, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter beaucoup pour son amie…

Elle respira un grand coup puis sortit de sa partie de la chambre pour arriver dans la salle commune où se trouvait les maraudeurs, elle descendit sans les voir, mais il l'interrompirent dans son chemin vers la porte de la salle.

-Colmes, l'appela James

-Oui, dit-elle en fixant un regard triste sur son futur mari

-Il est où Crakenzie ?

-A la grande salle pourquoi ?

-Oh comme ça répondit évasivement Rémus, et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Oh désolé…

-Oh faites, vous sortez ensemble ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais pensez ça et pourquoi tout le monde le regarde bizarrement quand il est avec moi ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas d'amis même si pour ça je pense connaître la réponse !

-Ben en faites avant que tu n'arrives, il était le gars le plus insensible de Poudlard pire que les snivellus…

-Eh je ne vous permet pas c'est quelqu'un de très bien Severus !

-Tu le connais ?

-Heu…dit-elle se rendant compte de sa gaffe, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes autre Question !

- Ben il n'a pas d'amis pour la même raison que ce qu'on t'a dit avant, et pour ta première question t'es la seule personne avec qui il est vraiment lui, enfin on dirait, il est totalement l'inverse de ce qu'il montrait… Mais vu que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous êtes peut-être fiancé ou même mariés vu que vous n'avez personne d'autre avec vous et que vous portez chacun une bague a doigt, en plus certains font la différence en ça et être ensemble…

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Franchement en plus si vous aviez été intelligent vous auriez remarqué que lui c'était une bague de fiançailles et moi de mariage en plus ceci ne vous regarde en aucun point, le hurla-t-elle en reculant apeurée en remarquant que tous la regardait bizarrement… Et elle s'enfuit vers la grande salle où elle retrouva Harry qui mangeait tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, tu tremble comme une feuille…

-r…rien

-Tiens mange ça et puis suit moi on va voir Sophia !

-D'accord…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la petite fille s'écria :

- Maman. ?

-Oui ma chérie

-J'ai perdu patmoool dit-elle en pleurant

-Oh ma chérie je suis désolée regarde _Accio Patmol_

La peluche arriva et Sophia retrouva son sourire.

-Maintenant Dora tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé

-Non c'est bon…

-Dora dit-il d'un ton menaçant…

-Bon d'accord…

.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les maraudeurs se dirigea mollement vers leur cours détesté (sa se dit ?) j'ai nommé : Potions. Quand ils entendirent :

-POTTER, BLACK LUPIN, PETTIGROW !

Ils se retournèrent mais n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que se soit que leur agresseur leur lançait un expelliarmus puissant qui les envoya contre le mur.

-Tom non ! Arrête !

-Tais-toi, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si au contraire !

Ils s'approcha des maraudeurs qui s'était relever difficilement et soutenaient Rémus, ne pouvant cependant ce défendre vu que s'est Harry qui avait leur baguette et devant sa fureur reculèrent d'un pas…

-Le premier jour, quand elle est arrivée, je vous avais prévenu, ceci est un deuxième avertissement OK ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'écouter ?

-POTTER, arrête d'être insolent, vous ne savez rien mais alors la rien de ce qu'elle a vécu alors…

-Tom arrête rends leur leurs baguettes !

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas que Dora qui avait parlé mais il y avait aussi Lily…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il entendit

-Tiens tiens tiens on fais moins le malin comme ça Potter ?

C'était Severus qui était arrivé en contretemps et regardait les maraudeurs avec amusement…

-Pris à votre propre jeux, je me demande ce que je vais vous lancez pour me vengez !

-Severus arrête, il n'en valent pas la peine et Tom pour la centième fois rend leur leur baguette…

-Bon t'a gagné…

-Comment oses tu me parler ainsi Colmes…

Dora recule terrifiée devant le regard de Rogue et Harry la rapprocha de lui

-C'est bon, on peut aller en cours maintenant, et vous, vous la touchez encore… Au fait Lupin, tiens pour ton dos…

Il lui jeta une potion et se rendit à son cours. Au loin, il entendit sa mère engueuler copieusement son père et ses amis en leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le professeur Jones les fit entrer et commença son cours :

-Alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui à la fin de l'année, le directeur a décidé de vous faire travailler en binôme dans chacun de vos cours… Stop, le directeur a demandé à ce que se soit deux personnes de différentes maisons (tête scandalisées des élèves) et moi et vos autres professeurs les avons déjà fait !

Ainsi Harry se retrouva avec Narcissa Black, Dora avec Rogue, James avec Malefoy, Sirius avec Bellatrix, etc.….

Ils se placèrent près de leur coéquipier et commencèrent. Harry fut surpris de se faire saluer par la mère de son pire ennemi à Poudlard version années 90 et lui répondit d'un bref bonjour.

-Ecoute, lui dit-elle faisant semblant de rassembler les ingrédients, je te préviens que Lucius nous surveille car on est… « fiancé » dit-elle avec dégoûts, donc attention a ce que tu fais ou dit trop fort….

-Heu… bien, lui répondit-il toujours aussi surpris par les paroles de Narcissa

Le restent du cours fut calme à part les disputes à voix basses entre James et Malefoy à leur droite et un autre entre Sirius et Bellatrix derrière ce qui les énervait mais ne les déconcentrait pas. Les autres cours furent les mêmes Narcissa ne lui avait plus parler depuis son avertissement au cours de potion et Dora avait l'air d'avoir la même « relation avec Rogue que lui avec la mère de Malefoy, c'est-à-dire, silencieuse, ni amicale, ni ennemies…

-J'ai une idées, dit brusquement Tonks en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Oui, je t'écoute…

-Voilà, on est bien ici pour tuer Voldychou ?

-Oui…

-Mais on peut aussi sauver Severus, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais comment, c'est une bonne idée, vraiment mais tu connais Severus autant que moi, on ne l'apprivoise pas comme ça !

-Oui, mais avec les binômes, laisse-moi faire et toi occupe toi de Voldychou.

-bon, viens on va manger…

-Dit, demain, tu m'attends ?

-Bien sur, ce matin j'avais quelques chose à faire, c'est tout !

Ils allèrent manger puis quand ils rentèrent dans la salle des Griffons, Dora se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près d'Harry en soupirant.

-Un problème ?

-C'est jusque, nous sommes dans la maison et l'année des maraudeurs et pourtant, aucune blagues, ils sont tellement penché sur nous pour découvrir qui ont est qu'ils ne font plus de blagues, et je m'ennuie….

-T'as bien raison j'avais jamais fais attention à ça, mais on peu y remédier…

-Comment ?

-Assurer l'intérim… dit-il malicieusement avant de se pencher à son oreille et laisse aller son héritage maraudeur pour lui expliquer une blague toute droite sortie de son imagination…

Dés qu'il eut finit, il se rassit convenablement en essayant de ne pas rire, mais dés que leur regard se croisèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire et tous se retournèrent vers eux et le survivant leur dit :

-Bah quoi ?


End file.
